Destin
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Remuer ciel et terre ne sert à rien, la solution arrivera toujours à l'improviste, quelle que soit sa forme.


Disclaimer : **Julie Plec** est la créatrice de The Vampire Diaries.

Ma première histoire sur cette série et je vous la livre en exclu, souhaitant susciter votre intérêt pour ces grandes choses (haha !).

 _Rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

 _ **Destin**_

Retour à la case départ.

Elle avait beau chercher partout, elle ne trouvait pas, cette information n'existait pas ou plutôt n'existait plus. Elle comprenait que l'on veuille garder cette information secrète mais de là à en priver ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin, cela devenait immoral.

Pourquoi devrait-on lui cacher l'existence de son ancêtre ? En quoi la découverte de ce secret posait-elle problème ?

Elle continuait à chercher parmi tous les ouvrages à sa disposition. Des centaines d'ouvrages dont aucun ne voulait lui dévoiler la vérité. Aucun sauf un, qui lui indiquait juste le nom d'une puissance créatrice d'une très grande lignée, de sa lignée, : Elijah Mikaelson.

Elle emprunta le recueil dans la bibliothèque de la ville et repartit chez elle. Son self-control l'a vraiment aidé dans cette transition. Ses sensations, ses envies, ses émotions se développaient tellement vite qu'elle se perdait souvent entre le rejet de soi et la compassion envers les autres. C'est son plus proche ancêtre qui doit surveiller cette transition. En attendant, elle ne savait toujours pas où le trouver.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et voulait le retrouver. Plus de dix ans qu'elle vivait dans l'ignorance. Mais cette ignorance s'est éteinte trois jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle est morte après un coma de deux jours suite à un accident de voiture.

Elle s'était soudain réveillée dans la chambre d'hôpital, au moment où ses amis quittaient la pièce après avoir étaient déchirés par la triste nouvelle. Elle s'était levé de son lit et ses amis n'avaient pu s'exprimer, tant la joie se lisait sur leur visage. Ils lui avaient sauté dessus et l'avait supplier de ne plus les laisser souffrir autant d'une fausse réalité. Mais cette réalité est bien vraie, elle était bien morte, elle est simplement revenue en une personne différente, en vampire.

Elle cherchait partout pour savoir si le nom d'Elijah Mikaelson l'aiderait dans ses recherches. Elle cherchait s'il existait encore, où elle pourrait le trouvait et s'il était en mesure de l'aider. Mais ses recherches n'aboutirent à rien. Son ancêtre semblait s'être volatilisé, ce qui ne l'arrangeait en rien. Il n'était dans aucunes villes du pays.

Peut-être voulait-il rester éloigné de son ancienne vie ? Cherchait-il à se cacher ? Ou était-il simplement mort ?

Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment l'utilité de ces recherches puisque sa transition était presque complète. Mais ses émotions ne lui montraient pas toujours la bonne attitude et la bonne marche à suivre avec la plupart des humains.

Elle entrait au lycée, ses amis lui indiquant comment se déroulait une journée de cours, les pauses, la vie de l'étudiant en quelques mots. Mais, alors que les études semblaient fastidieuses, elle comprenait tout, même ce qu'elle ne devrait pas comprendre. Elle entendait tout, même les conversations téléphoniques à plus de cent mètres d'elle et les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Toutes ses sensations la perdait sans cesse et une seule personne pouvait l'aider, mais elle n'est pas là à ce moment précis. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et pleurait de colère sur son professeur de lettres.

Trois siècles étaient passés et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son ancêtre. Trois siècles à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, celle de vampire. Entre temps, elle avait rencontré les frères Salvatore et Katherine Pierce, des vampires qui l'ont aidé dans sa transition. Trois siècles durant lesquels elle a perdu ses amis de l'époque et s'en était fait des nouveaux. Elle ne le cherchait plus, après autant d'années, elle en avait conclu qu'il était mort, mais pas ses frères puisqu'elle en avait rencontré un par pur hasard. Les deux frère vampires l'avait même aidé à cacher, aux yeux des immortels, sa vraie nature.

 **[...]**

Elle qui, d'habitude, allait travailler dans le petit café de Mystic Falls, elle décida de prendre quelques jours de congé et se consacrer, encore une fois, à ses études. Sa journée avait était rude et, même depuis très longtemps, elle avait toujours cette facilité inquiétante à parler aux gens. Elle partit en direction d'un bar et s'assit au contoir.

Elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude de se rendre dans ce bar sinistre pour se détendre de sa journée en buvant un verre de scotch. Cette habitude de s'installer au bar et de regarder quiconque entrait dans celui-ci. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle eut ce réflexe de se retourner pour observer le nouveau venu. Elle le fixa d'un air antipathique et détourna le regard sur son verre vide.

\- Un autre s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur lui servit un autre scotch et regarda le nouveau client qui venait de s'installer au bar. Elle avait senti son aura sinistre et ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ce genre de personne. Même habillé d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir vieilli, elle avait remarqué sa prestance digne d'une puissance née. Elle se tourna vers l'individu qui semblait la regarder du coin de l'œil. Pour ne pas changer, elle remit sa mèche de cheveux brune derrière son oreille et regarda l'homme à côté d'elle avec un regard aguicheur, de façon à ne pas s'attirer les ennuis.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ici ? Je ne savais pas cette habitude aux touristes de venir dans un bar tel que celui-ci dès leur arrivée.

\- Je ne suis pas nouveau Mademoiselle, je viens juste rendre visite à mes frères.

Elle bu le liquide contenu dans son verre et se tourna de nouveau vers lui et, voyant que l'homme n'avait pas été servi, lança au serveur :

\- Deux scotchs s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur posa les deux verres pleins sur le contoir et en glissa un délicatement devant son voisin. Ce dernier n'hésita pas un instant pour se saisir du verre tout en la remerciant.

Elle attrapa son propre verre et le bu d'une traite tout en souriant. Il la regarda faire avec un regard tellement posé que même le serveur se demandait pourquoi il était venu ici. Il regarda le serveur la resservir et se mit à dire, sans aucun rapport :

\- Groupe sanguin A, rhésus positif.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

\- J'étudie en médecine sur le système sanguin.

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement, comprenant bien évidemment son mensonge. Elle connaissait parfaitement la nature de ses propos et voulait le soumettre aux explications.

\- Alors comme ça vous étudiez la médecine sanguine ?

\- Et oui, je passe mon diplôme à la fin de l'année. Comme j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos, je suis venu voir mes frères.

\- Vous savez que Mystic Falls n'est pas vraiment le genre de ville où les étudiants viennent voir leur famille en milieu d'année.

L'homme la regarda, un peu désireux de connaître les propos suivants de la brune.

\- Vous n'êtes pas étudiant, c'est ça ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

\- Votre regard en dit plus que le reste Monsieur.

\- On ne peut mentir aux femmes.

Elle sourit aux dires de l'homme qui venait de la complimenter.

\- Et vous Mademoiselle, que faîtes-vous dans un bar aussi lugubre tard le soir ?

\- Je me détend d'une longue journée de travail au lycée.

\- Vous êtes étudiante ? Je pensais que vous aviez déjà un emploi rémunéré.

\- J'en ai un, je travaille au Mystic Grill d'habitude mais j'ai pris mes congés pour pouvoir me reposer et réviser pour les examens.

Il lui sourit puis attrapa le verre de la brune et en bu une gorgée, le sien étant déjà vide. Elle le regarda, l'air agacé qu'il ait prit son verre, mais reprit un certain naturel dégagé lorsque celui-ci lui sourit, dégageant un charme ravageur au-delà de son aura effrayante.

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer, il commence à faire nuit et j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend.

\- Puis-je vous raccompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir...

\- Kol.

\- Marie.

Ils sortirent du bar et se dirigèrent vers de petites ruelles sombres qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour rentrer chez elle. En entrant dans l'une de ces ruelles effrayantes, elle se retourna pour pouvoir discuter avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait mais il n'y était plus. Elle repartit dans un soupir et tomba nez à nez avec lui, un regard assoiffé. La fixant profondément, il lui dit :

\- Ne crie pas, ça ne fera pas mal.

Dans un élan de rébellion, elle le regarda avec le même regard qu'il avait eut à son égard et répondit :

\- Toi non plus.

Elle déploya des canines acérées et le mordit au cou. Mais il en fit de même, non sans sympathie, la laissant grimacer longuement.

Il s'écarta d'elle quelques secondes ensuite, lapant les quelques gouttes carmines qui glissaient d'entre ses lèvres. Elle l'imita, portant une main à sa plaie encore béante.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu _petite vampire_.

\- Toi non, en l'occurrence. Sauvage, comme ton frère il y a trois cent ans.

\- Lequel ?

\- Essaie donc de deviner.

\- Inutile, le sang d'Elijah a toujours était plus épicé.

L'entente de ce nom réveilla un souvenir. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle qui était à la recherche de son ancêtre Elijah Mikaelson, venait de faire connaissance avec l'un de ses petits-frères, Kol. Coïncidence ? Non, destin.

 _ **FIN…**_

* * *

 _Et hop !, une histoire de vampires. Pour l'instant, il s'agit d'un one-shot, mais pourquoi pas en écrire la suite, un Kol/OC/Elijah sûrement._ _N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour m'en faire part._

 _Je ne cesse de vous remercier, mes lecteurs, pour vos encouragements. Vous avez tout mon amour._

 _À la prochaine._

 _MariieFBLM_


End file.
